bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zumorito Fugouka
"Unwavering Loyalty." - Nathrezim Zumorito Fugouka '(ジョン ふごうか, ''Fugouka Zumorito)was formerly the 15th Seat of 1st Division, and is now the newly-promoted 4th Seated officer of the 1st Division of the Gotei 13. With his partner lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, and serving under his master and mentor Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as its Left Hand Man. Appearance Zumorito's most distinguishing feature is his thick, and messy dark brown hair, with that cold stare coming from his Prussian blue eyes. As a young man of Japanese descent at first glance, he possesses an average medium height of a normal human teenager with also a well-toned muscles, and body physique that matches his pale skin. During his teenage years, he likes to wear his favorite outfit that consists of a 'Green Tank Top' patterned with his 'Spandex Shorts'. As an human adult, he added some blue-flack jacket, light-blue pants, and black-sneakers to his already known outfit just to feel manly. When he was a student in Karakura High School, he wears the respective school uniform along with a unique ribbon-like shoe tie attached. Since becoming a Shinigami, he wears the traditional Shihakushō, with a specially designed captain-like Haori draped over his shoulders. Along with the insignia of his Division beneath, written it there downwards is his current title as the (4th Seat Officer) emblazoned on its back, signifying his newly-promoted position. Where this very appearance of his also mimics, his captain and role model Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That sets himself apart from each of his squad members to become a very distinctive figure in Seireitei. In which by doing this, he is almost mistakenly identified as well by other division squad members and the rest of Soul Society as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Personality He is actually a very kind-hearted young man who keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. On many occasions, Zumorito espouses the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so soldiers like him need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations. The most important philosophy to Zumorito's life, however, is the one his father espouses: That the best way to live life is by one's emotions. He is the most skilled and focused in combat with his cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran. Just like Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He views the laws, regulations and traditions of Soul Society as part of his own personality. He has almost much more excitement than his fellow comrades when the Captain-Commander himself helds a tea session for the 1st division members every month. Seemingly, he obeys it without flaws or hints of hesitation. But one thing he assures himself is when such time comes, if he commits such serious crimes against Soul Society, he said " ''If such treason or betrayal i will made in Seireitei or in Soul Society... one thing I ask for my Punishment is Death! ". '-- kneeling down to his own knees, facing his Captain for his utmost respect and loyalty.'' When he was a Human (a normal Highschool Student), Zumorito's teenage-life is much more focused on studying (Reading Books from the Library in a day-to-day basis with quiteness and peace; SIGN: "'''Do not Disturb"). Almost making himself top-in-class every year in Karakura High School, but he doesn't brag it that much. (UNDERCONSTRUCTION! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!)''' History Early Life as a Human Zumorito was born on March 15th, the only child of his unknown parents, Her mother died shortly after he was born. Most of his childhood life, he spent much of his time within his father's care. Little is known to the person who he admires, it had influenced him greatly during his younger days. His father taught him that emotions can set a person freely, by allowing it to flow harmoniously in battle, stating that its not a hindrance but a guiding force. At the age of 5, young Zumorito was honed with strict self-discipline, and rigorous training under the guidance of his father to become a highly-trained assassin next to him, that is capable of unimaginable feats. He learned new things for a child of his age like, holding a gun, and taking up highly-dangerous tasks such as "Assassination Jobs of High-Profiled Politicians". This kept him to survived for many of years of his childhood, only to be known as an identity of an assassin-for-hire. After that Zumorito's father left in a journey somewhere, stating that he has something to do for the time being, he left the young kid alone. Though he promised to Zumorito that, he will return someday to give him a better life, and be together as a family forever. After a few more years had passed, he received an urgent letter concerning his father whereabouts, it came through his father's work site namingly the Agency of Mercenaries. It stated upon the letter, that his father died during a highly and secretive Espionage mission somewhere in Europe. During the aforementioned job, Zumorito's father was caught in act of stealing of computer disks that contain high valuable info., of the syndicate from the Library Hall inside the building. His plan of escape ends in a failure, though his father knew this early on so, he already planted highly-explosive bombs in vital areas inside the building as a countermeasure. With no means of escaping alive he decided to detonate all explosive devices within the vicinity, causing massive explosions of great scale. This concludes that his father may had died during the aftermath. Hardly believing it at first, all of his emotions poured suddenly on his face in a depressing state, he cried so hard that it took him months just to recover from the trauma he felt. Leaving himself to be alone and became an Orphan kid, with no families or friends to relay on, he strayed much in the busy streets of Karakura Town. After that incident happened from his father. He stopped and voluntarily quit from being an assassin and chose focused on life changes, with the help of Zumorito's strong mind to continue hope for a better future. He strive for life's difficulties at the age of 15, taking a shelter in a abandoned apartment within Karakura Town, he had almost self-supported all of his needs in High school-life, earning himself a full-scholarship in Karakura High School. During his 1st year to 4th year of his school days, Zumorito maintained his academic grades to be top in the class. During his early days as a student as well, Zumorito had already awakened his psychic powers from the trauma he felt during his father untimely death. On most occasions during his sleep, he had several dreams regarding about a samurai warrior fighting against horrid creatures. This event leads Zumorito to unknowingly interacting on his Inner Spirit. This spirit didn't revealed much of its past, and never stated his name to him, instead he is called by Zumorito, Mr.Bushido/Bushido-san. By that in mind, he became fancied in watching movies regarding intense action, namingly the first film he ever saw is The 47 Ronins. It was said that the film flourished in the style of Iaijutsu combat and honorary traits. Letting the young kid to admire Samurai Warriors as a faithful servants of their Lord. They will unquestioningly, give their lives, and dreams in protecting the things they love for. With that also he wakes up each midnight, going to the riverside. Then he starts practicing the sword combat, he remembered during the movie, by using a cut bamboo-tree as a sword. Before Zumorito became a Shinigami, Arashi seems to be awkward during his first encounter with his master. Most of their fights consist of a deathmatch, Arashi materializes himself for short periods of time to continue their foregoing ultimate duels. Still, Arashi applauded his master's determination to succumbed him. But he, voluntarily accepted his master as his ownself, stated by Arashi that he is proud to be His Master's own soul and Zanpakuto. This spirit didn't revealed much of its past, and never stated his name to him, instead he is called by Zumorito, Mr.Bushido/Bushido-san. By that in mind, he became fancied in watching movies regarding intense action, namingly the first film he ever saw is The 47 Ronins. It was said that the film flourished in the style of Iaijutsu combat and honorary traits. Letting the young kid to admire Samurai Warriors as a faithful servants of their Lord. They will unquestioningly, give their lives, and dreams in protecting the things they love for. With that also he wakes up each midnight, going to the riverside. Then he starts praticing the sword combat, he remembered during the movie, by using a cut bamboo-tree as a sword. As a human being awakened his spiritual awareness, he can hear strange and loud noises made by every spiritual beings nearby. Even though, he cannot see a Hollow or a Shinigami with his naked-eyes, but his senses is heightened beyond a normal Human. He is fully-aware in every situation by hearing such noises made by Hollow's during their attacks in Karakura Town. But one night change everything, he was sleeping on his apartment when a sudden scream outside the streets disturbed him. Unaware that their is a Hollow on hunt for a Pluses, Zumorito reckless jump off his window to see what is happening, then he saw. A blurred-image of a fight, confused on what is it really, he suddenly approached the street were the battle is on-going. A burst of white energy thrusting Zumorito's chest, falling his body to the ground losing his consciousness in the process. Then a few hours later, he was awakened by an unnamed Shinigami, he saw himself with a chain on his chest. The Shinigami replied it was the ''Chain of Fate, he was already dead.' (UNDERCONSTRUCTION! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!') Equipment Spiritual Limiter: All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the Gentei Reiin(限定霊印, "''Soul-Limiting Symbol"), which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is '''Gentei Kaijo' (限定解除, "''Limiter Release"). Powers & Abilities 'Expert Swordsman:' Due to be a fan of Samurai films during his childhood days, Zumorito mimics most of the sword fights done in the said movies. By using a sword made from a cut bamboo-tree, he secretly practices every midnight by swinging the bamboo-sword wildly in the air. Back then at Soul Society, Zumorito's most distinguishable skill is his expertise in Zanjutsu. As he was trained personally by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as a determined, and promising student in Shinigami Academy. Who he learned the most basic orinciples of swordsmanship styles like: Kendo and Iaidō stances. Even though, he still lacks elegance of swordplay and to perform precise strikes. Thus, leaving him, very vulnerable to opponents who greatly utilizes precise sword strikes, that can pinpoint its enemy defense openly. That he is easily overpowered by his sparring partner Chōjirō Sasakibe during the latter training setup done in the 1st Division barracks by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 'Iaido Practitioner:Iaijutsu (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword): He is skilled and knowledgeable in the art of Iaidō, as he is more accustomed on this fighting stance during his academy days. *'''Shidenissen (紫電一閃, Swordflash): This sword technique is performed by drawing the Nodachi from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. Kendō Practitioner:(剣道, Way of the Sword): Unlike the Iaidō stance. His kenjutsu is somewhat basic because most of its physical and mental challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity. However when such situation really demands it, he relies the kenjutsu stance for an opponent who uses sword attacks based on heavier strikes. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A technique, like most Kendo techniques he mainly uses, in which Zumorito tighten more of his handgrip from the sword with both hands. It allows him to do a split strile an opponent down the middle. High Spiritual Power: 'Zumorito's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control. Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly. His spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of lightning. His reiatsu is Red. *'Novice Reiatsu Control: Due its tremendous power and nature, Zumorito maintains his reiatsu in a lieutenant-level so that it will not compromise his fellow students in the academy to be hurt by his spiritual force. But during his struggles on controlling his power, he exerts electrical discharge (the boltsof lightning) in his body, and accompanied by loud noises of shock waves known as Thunder. *'Lightning Manipulation: '''The ability to control, generate and/or absorb 'electricity. 'Shunpo Practitioner: '''He is also seen to be somewhat experienced in the art of Shunpo, he seems to be moving effortlessly using the said technique. But due to his lightning-type reiatsu as well, it also compromises his body to exert an amount of physical strain after using the skill. *'Denkousekka '(電光石火, ''Lightning Speed): is a short-burst movement technique created by Zumorito. It allows him to move from a short to long distances with an amount of speed. It is accomplished by releasing his lightning-type reiatsu to temporarily vitalise his body and move at suitable speeds. The large amount of reiatsu is required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. '''Sixth Sense (Extra Sensory Perception): '''A rare ability that Zumorito inherited from his father. This ability enhances Zumorito's physical senses that are heightened beyond normal human standards. '''Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Zumorito has had an innate ability to hear any spiritual beings and sense their presence from close distances. But he cannot see them literally with his own naked eyes. Hakuda Practitioner: 'Although rarely used, he has skill in Hakuda. '''Kido Practitioner: '''He uses it rarely on occasions, he has skill in using low-level Kido or Bakudo spells. Zanpakutō '''Arashi '(嵐, Storm): Arashi's spirit resembles a man who wears a traditional samurai clothing, white skin and black colored eyes, his long silver hair, were always well groomed. His height stands about 5' 7 to 5' 11 while his weight is about 150 to 160 pounds and on his waist he carry his beloved sword kamui. His past is shriveled in mystery, he mentioned it to Zumorito that he was once a sword-for-hire, living as an assassin. However, his brother, who hoped Arashi would quit his dishonorable line of work, disguised himself as Arashi's target. Arashi failed to recognize him and killed him. Realizing that he killed his own brother, he quit his profession and decided to take his swordsmanship seriously by honing his mind. He has an obsession with powerful swords, and is particularly obsessed with the failed-sword creation by Ōetsu Nimaiya's Sayafushi (鞘伏, Sheath Cover). Arashi is a wise samurai, a man with great skills in handling swords, a calm brave and strong person. With such wisdom beyond his years that has come from the many battles he has fought in his life. Arashi mentioned that Zumorito's Inner world consists of natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Giving him a good place for training, concentration, rest and relaxation, were sometimes Arashi and Zumorito seen having a good chit-chat conversations in life. Making Zumorito and Arashi a good example of strong bonds of Shinigami-Zanpakuto relationship. Before Zumorito became a Shinigami, Arashi seems to be awkward during his first encounter with his master. Most of their fights consist of a deathmatch, Arashi materializes himself for short periods of time to continue their foregoing ultimate duels. Still, Arashi applauded his master's determination to succumbed him. But he, voluntarily accepted his master as his ownself, stated by Arashi that he is proud to be His Master's own soul and Zanpakuto. Arashi's sealed state is a nodachi sword featuring : 5 feet 1 inches overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long which continues an extra 23 inch into the handle. The diameter of the steel tsuba is 3.25 inches and it is hand made. The leather braided handle and matching leather braided scabbard, with a back strap, and high gloss dark brown polish paint finish the sweeping look of this absolutely superb sword!. He mainly carries his Zanpakuto with a similar back-strap like Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. *Shikai: Arashi is released by the command "Flash" (閃け, hirameke). In Shikai, it takes form just like a Scimitar sword with exaggerated changes. With no proper tsuba, its has a deep curved blade with sharp edges, the handle were designed by perfect circle lines between the hilt. The blade has engraved markings written in kanji as:(和平皆無候所戦争, Peace is nothing but a result of War!). ''Shikai Special Abilities'': Arashi is a Lightning-type Zanpakuto. It is capable of releasing enormous amounts of electricity, combined with a a wide-range lightning abilities:(Designed to generate and manipulate lightning for various forms of effects). *Bankai': ''Not Yet Achieved. Stated by Arashi that, Zumorito needs more training to fully master his power. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Melee-Type Category:1st Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seated Officer Category:Lightning-Type Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shunpo Users